


Clear Skies

by sffan



Series: Weather Patterns [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Mal and Simon finish what they started in the the hunter's shack.





	Clear Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Be careful what you promise people if they write something for you. *grin* This is for Juli for providing me with hot man on man on man action in Down for the Count. Thanks to Juli for the fic title and advice on the series title.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: July 7, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Mal closes the door behind them and then puts his arms around Simon's waist and hooks his head over his shoulder. 

"What do you think?" 

"Oh, Mal," Simon whispers. "It's lovely." The small room is dominated by the double bed made up with black cotton bedding. In addition to the bed, there's a small bedside table and another by the door with a small glass bowl on it. Mal drops the keys to the room in the bowl and walks them towards the bed. 

He sits and pulls Simon down onto his lap. Mal wraps one arm around Simon's back and the other across his thighs. Cupping the back of Simon's head, burying his hand in the thick hair, Mal kisses him gently - a bare brushing of the lips. Simon leans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Mal's neck. 

Their lips part and Mal slowly slides his tongue into Simon's mouth. Their tongues meet and caress, sliding around and around each other. Simon slides his hand up Mal's neck and holds him into the kiss that grows steadily more needy, more desperate as several weeks of frustration overtake them. 

They had tried and tried to get time alone on the ship after returning from the hunter's shack that rainy afternoon, but other than a few quick kisses and caresses in corners, they had been unable to make their schedules meet. Between a job that had gone desperately, horribly wrong and River's lapse into a series of screaming nightmares, Simon and Mal had been unable to finish what they had started all those weeks ago. Mal had developed a sudden appreciation for Zoe and Wash's desire to get time off the ship. 

But now, finally, they were alone together, no distractions, just them. They lose themselves in their passion, moaning quietly into each other's mouths as they press together, arms tightening around each other. 

Simon grabs Mal by the shirt with one hand and starts to lean back onto the bed, pulling Mal on top of him. They inch up the bed, bodies rubbing deliciously together until Simon's head rests on the pillows. Lips still locked together, they start to work the fastenings of each other's clothing. 

Simon slides his fingers under the edges of Mal's suspenders and pushes them off his shoulders and down his arms. Mal releases the buttons of Simon's vest just long enough to slip his arms out of the suspenders. Simon tugs Mal's shirt out of his pants and starts to quickly unbutton it. It becomes a race to see who can reach bare flesh first - one that Mal wins by ripping Simon's shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere. 

Simon gasps as Mal's strong fingers stroke across his skin. Mal abandons Simon's soft, wet mouth for a moment to lay a burning trail of kisses down his neck to his collarbone. Arching into the sensation, Simon reaches around Mal and unbuttons the cuffs on his shirt and then finishes unfastening Mal's shirt. He slides his fingers up Mal's sides, across his chest to his shoulders and starts sliding his shirt off his shoulders. 

Mal rears up on one knee and tugs his shirt off his hands and tosses it onto the floor. Simon sits up and slips out of his shirt and vest and drops them off the edge of the bed. He reaches for Mal and pulls him back down, both of them moaning softly as their bare chests meet and rub against each other. 

Their lips meet again and their hands start to wander, gliding along each other's hot skin. Mal slides his mouth down Simon's neck, along his collarbone once again. He sucks lightly, leaving a small red mark and then continues his journey downward, nipping gently at Simon's skin with his teeth, delighting in the way Simon arches and twists against his mouth. 

He tongues Simon's nipples into sharp points, sliding back and forth between them, painting wet trails across Simon's chest, before moving lower. Mal pauses at Simon's navel, licking it and tongue fucking it until Simon is gasping for air and is nearly bent in half as his body contracts around the intense sensation. Moaning loudly, Simon's hands twist in the dark sheets when Mal rubs him hard through his pants. Sliding down to the edge of the bed, Mal quickly removes Simon's footwear and socks and gets rid of his own at the same time. 

Mal slides his hands up Simon's legs and hips and continues up, covering Simon with his body. Simon wraps his arms tightly around Mal and gives him a long, wet kiss. Fingers digging into Mal's back, Simon wraps a leg around his hip and arches into him, grinding his erection against Mal's. 

Their kiss turns frantic as they begin to rock together, trying to increase the friction through their remaining clothes. Mal pulls away from Simon's demanding mouth and kneels between his legs once again and starts unbuttoning Simon's pants. Simon sits up and reaches for Mal's and within moments, they're both sliding fingers along each other's erections. 

Simon's long fingers dance up and down Mal's shaft and across the head. He runs his thumb across the head and presses against the slit. Gathering the pre-come on his thumb, he rubs long slow circles around the head. Mal gasps loudly and starts to thrust into his hand. He gives Simon's cock a tight squeeze and Simon's hips buck off the bed. 

Mal slides Simon's pants and underwear down his hips. "Up," he says quietly and Simon lifts his hips up off the bed so that Mal can remove the last of his clothes. Mal strokes his fingers up Simon's thighs, teasing lightly. Simon gasps quietly when Mal's fingers brush against his balls. Simon reaches up and cups the back of Mal's head and pulls him down for a soft gentle kiss. Simon helps Mal remove his pants and underwear and then falls back against the bed. 

As Simon sprawls against the black sheets, Mal's breath catches in his throat. The stark contrast of Simon's pale skin against the dark material is almost unearthly in its beauty. He finds himself staring, wanting to imprint this image on his brain. 

Simon reaches for him once again, pulling him down into his warm embrace. Simon slides his hands down Mal's back to his ass. Cupping it he holds Mal tightly to him as he begins to rub against him. Simon moans quietly as he increases the friction on his erection. Mal arches his hips and begins to thrust slowly against Simon. Painting each other with pre-come, sweat breaks out on their skin as they continue to rock gently against each other, exchanging sloppy, wet kisses. 

Gasping and trembling with need, Mal whispers in Simon's ear, "Turn over." He holds himself up off Simon's body, just far enough for the smaller man to turn. 

Simon grabs a pillow, wraps his arms around it, and rests his cheek on it. Mal lowers himself slowly onto Simon until their skin is just barely touching. Simon's body shudders under his at the light contact. As he slides down Simon's body, Mal licks a hot, wet trail down his spine with his tongue. Simon's skin twitches and shudders under his ministrations, goosebumps breaking out and spreading across his skin. 

Mal settles himself between Simon's legs and begins to stroke his back in long, slow caresses. He follows his hands with his lips, just barely brushing them against Simon's skin. When Simon is practically purring and all tension has leeched out of him, Mal slowly strokes his fingers along Simon's thighs, encouraging him to spread his legs further apart. Mal runs his hands along the firm curves of Simon's ass and squeezes gently. 

Mal parts Simon's cheeks and runs a finger down the cleft, teasing the puckered opening. Simon's whole body bucks and he moans loudly. Smiling to himself, Mal leans forward and licks the twitching hole. 

"FUCK!" Simon cries out as his body bucks even more violently. 

Chuckling outright, Mal holds Simon's hips down and starts to mercilessly tease the puckered flesh with the tip of his tongue, blowing against it every now and again, just to watch it twitch and contract. Simon is mewling and whimpering, his face pressed tightly against the pillow under him in an effort to stifle his cries, when Mal starts to tongue fuck him in earnest. 

Simon's whole world contracts to the intensely pleasurable sensations jolting through him. His body arches as he tries to push back against the tongue in his opening. He's never experienced anything that has felt this good before, and yet, it is not enough. The hot, wet tongue merely teases him, taunts him, makes him want more, need more, and soon he starts to beg. 

"Oh, God Mal," Simon gasps. "More, please. I'm ready. Please fuck me. Oh God. Fuck me, fuck me." 

Mal lets Simon babble on begging and pleading as he continues to swirl his tongue around inside Simon, losening the tight, virgin hole for his fingers. When he's satisfied, and Simon's pleading has taken on a harsh, desperate tone, Mal pulls his tongue out of Simon's ass. Simon makes a desperate needy sound and Mal strokes his bottom gently. 

"Shhh, Simon," Mal murmurs before kissing the small of his back. "I just need to prepare you a bit more. I don't want to hurt you." Mal reaches for his pants and pulls a tube of lubricant out of his pocket. He coats his fingers in the slick substance and then slowly teases Simon's opening with his fingertip. Simon moans and pushes back against the finger. 

"In me Mal, in me, please," Simon whispers. 

Mal slips his finger into the tight hole and is glad that he'd taken the time to thoroughly rim Simon. Even after that, Simon's muscles contract tightly against his finger and he has to pause for a moment until they relax. Mal strokes the curve of Simon's bottom gently as he begins to slide his finger in and out of the tight opening. When Simon begins to arch back against his hand again, Mal adds a second finger and begins to scissor them gently, stretching the muscles gripping at them. 

Simon lets out a moaning sigh of pleasure, clutches the pillow tightly, and starts to fuck himself on Mal's fingers. Mal slips a third finger into the hot furnace of Simon's body and probes upward until he finds Simon's prostate. He brushes it gently and Simon cries out as the most intense pleasure he's ever felt jolts through him. He begins to babble incoherently as Mal strokes it again and again, pushing back harder and harder against the fingers in his ass. 

When Mal withdraws his fingers Simon nearly weeps with the loss until they're replaced a few moments later by the slick, blunt head of his cock. As Mal starts to press into him, everything stops as his body tenses around the invader. 

"Breathe Simon, you have to breathe," Mal whispers, stroking his back with gentle fingers. 

Simon lets go of the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding and his body begins to relax once again. Mal's cock-head presses in, past the tight ring of muscle and into him. Simon gasps in pleasurepain as Mal's cock pushes into him inch by inch. There is a long, slow, nearly painful burn deep inside him that is soon replaced by a feeling of fullness, completion. By the time Mal's hips touch the firm curve of his ass, they are both sweating and panting with exertion. 

"Oh God, Simon," Mal moans, "So tight, so hot." 

Mal rests his forehead against Simon's shoulder blade, catching his breath and giving Simon's body a chance to adjust to the intrusion. Simon's ass grips him like a second skin, the tight heat pulsing against his cock urging his body to move. He licks some of the sweat off Simon's back, kisses the damp skin, and then asks quietly, "You ready?" 

Simon responds by moaning quietly and rocking his hips upwards, pushing Mal deeper inside him. Mal groans and begins to move. The rhythm he sets is slow and gentle. It takes a few tries, but after a few moments, Simon matches his pace and soon their bodies are moving in unison. 

Their moans and gasps fill the small room, entwining and echoing as their bodies move against each other in a slow, steady cadence. Mal strokes the skin on Simon's shoulders and back, kissing wet trails across the skin. Simon gasps sharply when Mal bites him gently and then moans when Mal licks away the momentary sting with long, slow swipes of his tongue. Mal keeps up the slow pace letting the sensations build on each other until he can't stand it any more. 

He suddenly shifts his angle of penetration and presses in hard. Simon's neck snaps up and his body convulses as he cries out in pleasure as Mal hits his prostate. Mal encourages Simon to rise up on his hands and knees and he grips Simon's hips and begins to jerk his own hips forward in short, hard jabs that pound his cock against Simon's prostate. 

"Mal, oh, oh .... God. Harder," Simon moans as his body shudders with ecstasy. Mal obliges, hammering his hips against Simon's ass. Their bodies slap together noisily and sweat drips from Mal's hair onto Simon's back as he increases the depth and speed of his thrusts. He reaches around Simon's hip and slides his fingers along the shaft of Simon's straining cock and up to the dripping head. Mal slides his hand around the head and down the shaft a few times, coating his hand and Simon's cock in pre-come before beginning to jerk Simon off. Using long hard pulls, Mal soon has Simon arching and moaning between the hand on his cock and the dick in his ass. 

Simon moans and pants, gasping for air as his body shudders and shakes under Mal. He can feel himself beginning to fall apart as the sensations intersect and multiply and he clutches tightly at the sheets, twisting them between his fingers as he rocks between the hand on his cock and the cock in his ass. With a loud cry, Simon comes hard, spurting hot streams of come over Mal's hand again and again. 

Simon's arms and legs give out and Mal rides him down onto the bed. With one last hard thrust into Simon's quivering body, Mal moans Simon's name and begins to shudder as an intense orgasm rips through him. 

They lie there in a limp tangle of body parts, gasping for air for several minutes until Mal rolls them over onto their sides. Mal pulls out as gently as he can, but Simon still hisses in pain. Mal strokes his hip and kisses the back of his neck. Simon turns in his arms and looks at him, his eyes still dazed from his orgasm. Mal leans in and kisses him softly. 

"You okay?" he asks as he strokes gentle fingers up and down Simon's spine. 

"Better than," Simon replies with a slow, sexy smile before cupping Mal's face in his hand and kissing him tenderly. 

They continue exchanging light kisses and gentle caresses until they drift off to sleep, wrapped tightly around each other. 

* * *

Mal re-enters the room quietly with a tray of food - mostly assorted fruit, some toast, orange juice, and, coffee. He shuts the door silently behind him and just looks at the scene before him -Simon, sprawled across the bed on his stomach, the sheets twisted around his lower body. 

Mal smiles at the vision of debauchery, a thrill going through him at the sight until Simon shifts slightly and the sheet slips, exposing his hip and one perfect curve of his ass, and Mal sees the finger-shaped bruises on the once immaculate skin. He puts the tray down on the table near the door and walks quickly over to the bed, feeling guilty. He hadn't realized that he had gotten so rough. As he sits beside Simon, Mal goes over the night before and tries to remember exactly when it happened. He can't. 

Mal leans forward and gently kisses each of the bruises purpling Simon's hip and bottom. As he strokes them lightly with his fingers, Simon rolls over onto his side and looks up at him sleepily. 

"Simon, I'm so sorry," Mal says contritely. "I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Simon looks at Mal's hand on his hip and covers it with his own. He smiles and replies, "Don't worry Mal, they're only bruises. I'll heal." Seeing the concerned look on Mal's face, Simon continues, "Really, Mal. They don't hurt, I didn't even notice them until just now." 

He grabs the open edges of Mal's open shirt and pulls him down for a long, slow kiss. Simon slides his hands inside the shirt and strokes his fingers across the warm skin. Mal moans quietly into his mouth when Simon finds a nipple and begins to run his thumb over it, teasing it into a sharp peak. 

When they finally break for air, Mal says in a slightly shaky voice, his pulse pounding in his ears, "I brought breakfast." 

Simon slides his tongue across Mal's jaw to his ear and whispers, "More sex now. Food later." 

"You're insatiable," Mal gasps as Simon begins to nibble on his reattached ear, sending sharp spikes of pleasure jolting through him. 

"That a complaint?" Simon asks, fingers working the fastenings on Mal's pants. 

"No," Mal gasps out as Simon's fingers brush against his cock. "Just a gleeful observation of fact." 

Simon chuckles and kisses Mal fiercely as he continues to undress his lover. 


End file.
